National Parliament Building
The National Parliament Building is the meeting place of the Parliament of Rutania, the legislature of Rutania, located in Vanderburg. =History= Construction The new regime that toppled the socialist one in 3065, requested that a new capitol be built in Vanderburg. However, given that there was already a Parliament located in what is now the National Courthouse Complex, they felt it was better to locate it in a new section of the city. The new location chosen was in the Evergreen District, located about 5 miles from downtown. The reason behind this has to do with the fact that downtown is situated about 3 feet below sea level, and is susceptible to flooding, meaning basements and/or shelters could not be built. On the other hand, the Evergreen District is located on what is known as the Ardin Ridge, a ridge that rises to exactly sea level and is further inland thus easing fears a flood would be a constant issue. Construction began on August 29, 3065 and lasted until June 3, 3069. John Hammond, the President of the country at the time, attended the opening and officially opened the new building. Renovation The old chamber was originally supposed to hold exactly 420 members, but at it's peak it held 675 members. At times, members could be seen sitting in the galleries and on desks; some even sat in the middle of the aisle. The problem was somewhat mitigated when the number of seats was reduced to 599 and then 555, but it still wasn't enough. The old chamber was also considered by many to be "dark" and "brutalist", attributed mainly to the stone used in the back of the chamber and the lack of lighting. One such member called it the "Artania's largest mausoleum" given how sad and depressing it felt at times in the chamber. In January 3487, the Parliament began debate on whether or not to renovate the chamber. Most of the members supported the plan with a few suggesting that a new building in downtown Vanderburg being the best solution. 5 months later, a new design was chosen with funding being secured a week later. Construction was supposed to begin in October, but an early season snow storm halted any chance of beginning work as the roof began to leak. Construction crews took more than 4 months to repair the leak before they could begin renovating the chamber. Thus on February 8, 3489, renovation began on the chamber. The reception hall was used temporarily for 4 years as a meeting place while the chamber was redone. The new chamber was completed in 3493 and is now able to seat upwards of 600 members. The chamber now features a painting depicting the founding of the 5th Republic as well as 2 marble statues known as "Liberty" and "Prosperity". =Interior= Federal Chamber The Federal Chamber is organized in a hemicycle with 600 permanent seats with the ability to expand to 685 seats if need be. Members have assigned seats, based on their tenure meaning newer members sit in the back, while veterans and party leadership sit in the front. The chamber is adorned with a portrait of the founding of the 5th Republican and 2 statues. Public galleries are located in the back and wrap around the entire chamber. Rotunda Offices Located directly to the left of the chamber are offices that are given to each elected member of the Parliament. There were also offices built originally for the President and Prime Minister with the intention that they would make the building their workplace. However, given that both use their respective homes as their official workplace, these largely went unused until a formal staff was placed in each office in 3250. Though in 3801 Prime Minister Jonathan Wells requested that he be given the old Prime Minister's office since he was seen many times using other MP's offices. The office was formally given back to him in February 3802. Reception Room The Reception Room is the grand decorative space of the building that is utilized as a formal receiving area for dignitaries and heads of state whenever they are going to address the parliament. For three years, the room was used as a temporary meeting place for the legislature. =Exterior= Grounds =Links= Parliament of Rutania